


Трещина в пространственно-временном континууме

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Series: Пространственно-временной континуум [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak POV, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm neither a scientist or magician, M/M, Magic, Science, Sorry Not Sorry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: — Самое смешное, — хмыкнул Тони, — что это далеко не первый раз, когда я обламываюсь с сексом из-за накидки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A snag in the fabric of space and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420506) by [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs). 



> **Бета:** Тикки  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без согласия переводчика

— Говорю тебе, Нат, этот парень просто бомба, — пристроившись на краю кушетки и едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, шептал мужчина на ухо сидящей рядом с ним женщине. — Лучший выпускник медицинской школы. Самый молодой нейрохирург в истории Нью-Йоркской больницы. Он издавал работы по таким отраслям науки, названия которых даже я с трудом выговариваю. Этот парень просто...

— Бомба, Тони. Я слышала, — женщина с ярко-рыжими волосами покачала головой и иронично улыбнулась. Вернее, чуть приподняла уголки губ, словно открытая улыбка была для нее чем-то непривычным. — Если бы я тебя не знала, то подумала бы, что ты запал на нашего Верховного Мага.

Мужчина (полагаю, мне следует называть его Тони) искоса посмотрел на моего человека, который в этот момент сосредоточенно изучал содержимое многочисленных полок в поисках какого-то непонятного фолианта.

— В нем определенно что-то есть, — понизив голос так, чтобы слышать его могли только мы трое, произнес Тони, и мне не понравились ни его взгляд, ни изогнутая бровь. — Парень неглуп, остроумен, обаятелен, красив, — он пожал плечами. — И его бородка почти так же великолепна, как моя. У меня встает, стоит ему просто в комнату зайти.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, а то «остроумен, неглуп», — прижимая ладонь к губам и, кажется, стараясь не рассмеяться, ответила женщина. — Ты все-таки запал на Стивена Стрэнджа.

Меня немного расстроил их разговор. Конечно, мой человек и этот Тони чем-то похожи — примерно одного роста и телосложения, оба любят волосы на лице, — но зато ауры у них абсолютно разные! Первое, что привлекло меня к Стивену, — его аура. Ослепляюще яркая, напоминавшая пронизанную солнечными лучами радугу, она почти на метр расходилась от его тела. Увидев ее и то, как он боролся, я сразу понял, что мой Стивен особенный. Когда он сконцентрировался на сражении, радуга объединила цвета и превратилась в поток белого света. Пронзительного, чистого и опасного, как снег на краю обрыва. Такое редко встретишь, даже если ты Плащ Левитации с тысячелетней историей. Аура Тони, напротив, скорее земная. Обыкновенная. Ее цвета смешивались негармонично, оставляя мутные разводы, и преобладал всегда красный. Он обволакивал его, словно тонкий непробиваемый щит, из чего я сделал вывод, что Тони движет конкуренция и (как ни ужасно мне это признавать) страсть.

Женщина, Наташа, между тем продолжала веселиться.

— Так вот зачем я здесь, да? — вполголоса насмешливо спросила она. — Оказать моральную поддержку и убедиться, что ты снова не облажаешься?

— Облажаюсь? — слегка возмутился Тони. — Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.

Наташа закатила глаза. У нее была очень странная аура. Почти незаметная большую часть времени, она изредка вспыхивала красивым желтым, почти золотым, цветом.

— Украинское посольство, благотворительный бал военно-воздушных сил США, — загибая пальцы, начала перечислять Наташа, — последний день рождения Стива, _твой собственный_ последний день рождения... и еще тот случай, когда ты решил подкатить к Марии Хилл прямо на глазах ее жены.

— Неудачные примеры, — прервал Тони. — Другие есть?

Наташа красноречиво посмотрела на вторую руку.

— Ладно, я понял, — ворчливо отмахнулся он.

В этот момент мой Стивен... Нет, не так. Как живое существо, часто ошибочно принимаемое за неодушевленный предмет, я не должен идти на поводу у собственнических инстинктов. В этот момент _Стивен_ взял с покрытой пылью полки одну из книг.

— Вот ты где! — победно провозгласил он. — «Пространственные энергетические переходы», — и направился к своему письменному столу, возле которого на спинке стула висел я.

— Отлично, доктор, — спокойно сказала Наташа, поднимаясь. — Простите, я только что вспомнила, что у меня тут неподалеку назначена встреча.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Стивен. — Вас проводить до двери?

— Не стоит, — усмехнулась она. — Тони не терпится остаться с вами наедине и заняться наконец... магией.

— Наукой, — лениво поправил Тони.

—На самом деле это _магия_ , — не принял поправки Стивен.

Усмешка на лице Наташи превратилась в ухмылку.

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласилась она и беззвучно покинула комнату.

Бросив хмурый взгляд в сторону двери, Стивен полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на теперь уже единственном госте. Не дойдя до стола, он круто развернулся и двинулся в сторону кушетки, а я решил не вмешиваться и остался висеть на стуле, логично рассудив, что без меня им удобнее будет читать.

— Как видите, — укладывая том между ними и скользя пальцем по слабо светящимся объемным символам, начал Стивен, — технология дугового реактора, которую вы якобы изобрели, в действительности — один из видов многомерного портала. Высокая эффективность его работы объясняется прежде всего тем, что он выкачивает энергию из девяти других измерений. Удивительная расточительность, как по мне.

Тони несколько раз моргнул.

— Занятно, — наконец заговорил он. — Значит, предпочитаешь без прелюдии?

Это была самая неуместная фраза, которую только можно было произнести, и я буквально весь пошел складками от возмущения. К счастью, Стивен, видимо, решил точно так же.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил он.

Тони чуть склонил голову к плечу.

— Сказать кому-то, что его самое великое изобретение на деле не больше, чем удивительная расточительность, — прямо-таки образец тактичности.

Стивен, казалось, на мгновение задумался.

— Я хотел сказать, что оно, безусловно, впечатляет своей...

— Расточительностью? — ласково подсказал Тони.

— Да, но... ключевое слово — _удивительной_.

Слова Стивена, вероятно, немного утихомирили Тони. Он расслабленно откинулся на кушетку, но я на всякий случай все же переместился поближе.

— Я имел в виду, — снова заговорил Стивен, и голос его теперь звучал гораздо мягче, — что для человека, понятия не имеющего о транспланарной магии, вам удалось создать крайне мощный девайс. Я предлагаю всего лишь усовершенствовать его с моей помощью.

Двумя слегка подрагивающими пальцами Стивен очертил в воздухе пульсирующий ярко-оранжевой энергией круговой глиф. Затем протянул от середины к внешнему краю несколько равноудаленных силовых линий, похожих на веретена, поверх которых наложил еще два концентрических круга.

— Это печать Армаана, — сказал он, движением ладони заставив центр светиться. — Что-то вроде замка между девятью измерениями. Пока линии, то есть их границы, расположены вот так, его не открыть. Но стоит только изменить положение внешнего круга, — повинуясь очередному жесту, окружность начала медленно сужаться, — границы нарушаются, и энергия устремляется к центру.

Цвет глифа постепенно стал меняться, превращаясь из оранжевого в бело-голубой.

— Как видите, — продолжал Стивен, — в отсутствие замка энергия будет накапливаться до тех пор, пока...

В самый последний момент он успел выставить защиту, и заполнившая комнату белая вспышка исчезла почти мгновенно.

— ... не взорвется.

— Должен признать, в конце было очень похоже на реактор, — нахмурившись, задумчиво отозвался Тони.

— Покажите мне, — попросил Стивен.

Тони нахмурился сильнее. В какой-то момент мне подумалось — он сейчас встанет и тоже попробует начертить что-то в воздухе, но он только вздохнул и поинтересовался:

— Найдется листок бумаги?

Стивен протянул ему блокнот и ручку.

— Теоремы на досуге доказываешь? — взглянув на верхнюю страницу, удивился Тони.

— Списки покупок составляю, — небрежно пожал плечами Стивен.

Тони изумленно моргнул, но промолчал. Открыв пустую страницу, он взял карандаш и первым делом нарисовал несколько концентрических окружностей (практически идеальных по форме, учитывая, что набросали их от руки). Немного погодя окружности оплела целая паутина прямых линий и спиралей, изображающих провода, и хотя Тони не стремился приукрасить свою работу, выглядела она впечатляюще. Поглощенный этим занятием, он изменился до неузнаваемости: аура стала чище, яснее (мне не очень хотелось проверять, но я не удержался), мутная завеса исчезла, и помимо защитного красного я вдруг отчетливо увидел поток белого света, струящегося от его головы к рукам. Проглотив мимолетное чувство обиды, я вынужден был признать: у них со Стивеном оказалось гораздо больше общего, чем хотелось бы.

Будто соглашаясь с чем-то, Стивен изредка кивал, провожая внимательным взглядом каждое движение. Я знал — он тоже заметил изменения. И даже уловил легкое чувство восхищения, промелькнувшее на его лице.

Закончив чертеж, Тони отложил карандаш и посмотрел Стивену в глаза. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь получу ответ, но мне вдруг безумно захотелось понять, каким образом кто-то настолько далекий от магии научился так ловко управлять собственной аурой. Всего мгновение Тони был абсолютно открыт, а потом вдруг резко превратился в окутанного мутной дымкой человека, который перешагнул порог этого дома пару часов назад.

Пока я размышлял, Стивен сосредоточился на лежащем у Тони на коленях блокноте.

— Ясно, — вскоре сказал он, вызвав у меня новый прилив восхищения. Острый, расчетливый ум я ценил в нем даже больше, чем силу и целеустремленность. — Вы создали искусственную печать Армаана. Магия течет по этим желобам и... — он был безжалостно прерван далеко не деликатным покашливанием. — Проблемы?

— Здесь нет никакой... магии, — поколебавшись, заявил Тони. — Обыкновенный поток электрической индукции на квазиквантовом уровне.

Стивен вздохнул.

— Дело пойдет быстрее, если я начну использовать более привычные для вас термины?

— В смысле, научные? Безо всякой мистической мумбы-юмбы?

Стивен поджал губы.

— Именно.

— Даже не сомневайтесь.

— Прекрасно. Конечно, придется опуститься до уровня простейших, но если так будет эффективнее... — и прежде чем Тони успел что-то возразить (а он очень хотел, уж поверьте мне), вернулся к анализу чертежа: — Круги замыкают систему, тем самым локализуя поток энергии. Каждая... _индукционная катушка_ создает небольшую карманную вселенную, напрямую связанную с девятью другими пространственными измерениями.

— Согласно теории суперструн, — вставил Тони.

— Согласно мастеру Трэну, доказавшему это больше двух тысяч лет назад, — возразил Стивен.

Тони промолчал.

— Круги, — указывая на расходящиеся от центра линии, снова заговорил Стивен, — генерируют электромагнитные поля...

— Прошу прощения, круги? Перед тобой идеальные прямые. Фактически, если изоляторы изогнутся хоть на пару микронов, блок рухнет.

— Прямые и есть круги, — отмахнулся Стивен.

Тони посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, но быстро взял себя в руки и придвинулся ближе (ощутимо так придвинулся, должен признать).

Я внимательно наблюдал за их беседой: Стивен продолжал что-то объяснять, и Тони слушал, не отрываясь. Мне было знакомо его состояние — время от времени, когда мы оставались одни, единственным слушателем Стивена становился я. Захваченный какой-нибудь идеей, он увлеченно рассуждал вслух, а я, хоть и не мог помочь, жадно ловил каждое слово. Разница между мной и этим Тони заключалась в том, что, разговаривая с ним, Стивен держал дистанцию, приглушая британский акцент и старательно произнося слова на американский манер. Он настолько не доверял нашему гостю, что контролировал даже собственную речь. Но Тони все было нипочем, он сидел рядом с моим человеком и, игнорируя все возможные границы, настойчиво пытался «случайно» соприкоснуться с ним плечами или коленями. Оставалось гадать, почему Стивен молча сносил эти откровенные попытки сблизиться и ничего не предпринимал в ответ. Лично я решил, что он попросту слишком вежлив.

— Короче, ты думаешь, что генерировал энергию на квазиквантовом уровне, а на самом деле выкачивал ее оттуда, — закончил Стивен, и Тони потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы сформулировать ответ.

— Черт возьми, я думал, у меня голова взорвется, — с самодовольной улыбкой и легким румянцем на щеках заявил он.

Стивен склонил голову к плечу.

— Я... кхм... спасибо?

— Да не за что. Интересно, я точно так же объясняю? Вот почему Пеппер частенько затыкает уши и спасается бегством. Знаешь, это было просто... вау. Определенно, беру назад свои слова насчет прелюдии.

Стивен слегка покраснел.

— Должен сказать, — прочистив горло, заговорил он, — что никогда не хотел сбежать во время твоих выступлений. Ты очень убедительный оратор.

— Ты был на моих выступлениях? — искренне удивился Тони.

— Не совсем, — Стивен пожал плечами. — Поймал несколько записей на ютьюбе. Нашел пару интересных выкладок о миоэлектрическом протезировании в твоей работе по внедрению роботизированной ЦНС.

— Ну надо же, — проворковал Тони. — Ты смотрел меня на ютьюбе.

Не знаю, смеялся ли он в этот момент или был по-настоящему польщен.

Стивен откашлялся и чуть передвинул руку, так что теперь она находилась всего в нескольких миллиметрах от руки Тони. Бессмысленный, но абсолютно добровольный жест, заметив который, я с ужасом осознал, что он больше не игнорирует Тони.

Скользнув взглядом по блокнотной странице и иссеченной тонкими шрамами кисти, Тони снова посмотрел на Стивена. Я не первую эпоху жил на свете и прекрасно понимал, к чему приводят эти игры, но даже предположить не мог, что Стивен решит поддаться на такой грубый трюк, особенно когда в комнате присутствую _я_. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, иначе временное помешательство моего человека грозило выйти из-под контроля. Я сорвался со своего места и бесцеремонно вклинился между ними, для верности упираясь металлическими пряжками каждому в грудь.

— Какого... — изумленно выдохнул Тони.

— Отстань, — пытаясь выпутаться из складок, смущенно потребовал Стивен и уже мягче добавил: — Извини, что так вышло.

Я, разумеется, принял его извинения и отступил, но на всякий случай остался парить неподалеку.

— Самое смешное, — хмыкнул Тони, — что это далеко не первый раз, когда я обламываюсь с сексом из-за накидки.

— Плаща, — поправил Стивен. — И я думаю... уверен, он просто пытался защитить меня.

— Защитить тебя? От чего? От поцелуя со мной? Религия не позволяет?

— Я недавно расстался с девушкой. Так что сейчас все немного... сложнее.

— А когда было легко, лапочка? — пошутил Тони, и меня буквально подбросило от радости при виде моментально нахмурившегося Стивена.

— Я не медсестричка в коротком халатике, а высококвалифицированный врач, — отрывисто бросил он.

— Как скажешь, Доктор Лапочка, — сверкнув глазами, ухмыльнулся Тони.

К моему великому огорчению, Стивен тут же перестал хмуриться и так многозначительно улыбнулся в ответ, что я уже снова собирался вмешаться, но прежде чем успел хоть что-то предпринять, Тони хлопнул ладонями по бедрам и поднялся.

— Что ж, твоя целомудренная накидка недвусмысленно дала понять, что мне пора выметаться, — сказал он, и на этот раз Стивен даже не пытался его поправить. — Может, как-нибудь продолжим нашу увлекательную дискуссию в Башне?

— Я бы... с удовольствием, — ответил Стивен.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тони. — Только должен предупредить: у нас строгий дресс-код. Мантии только для официальных встреч и спасения цивилизации.

— Принято.

Не прекращая улыбаться, он направился к выходу. Несколько секунд спустя мы услышали звук шагов на лестнице, а потом тяжелый хлопок закрывающейся двери.

— Нам с тобой придется серьезно поговорить, — повернувшись ко мне, строго произнес Стивен.


End file.
